Do You Really Love Me, Gray?
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Birthday fic for Owly Bros! Claire merasa kalau Gray enggak sayang lagi sama dia, masa c? GrayxClaire! Two-shot? Warning : gejhe, abal, ngrusak moral, bkin pusing, mual, kejang coz romantis iang gag stabil! Maap gag slucu fic2 sbelumnya.. DISCONTINUED


Haloooo, Baby-Chan balik lagi!

Gag taw c balik nulis nic sementara ato selamanya, ahahahaha..*ketawa gejhe*

Kalo gitu dimule aja iaa ceritanya, selamat membaca!

_**Dedicated for**_ : **Owly Bros** aka Kukuh Jatmiko iang ulang tahun hari nic~

_Happy birthday, my dearest friend!_

_Wish all the best for you, and keep writing!_

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tentu aja Harvest Moon punya Natsume, Baby cuma minjem karakternya bwt cerita nic, nyaaa..

_**Warning**_ : Gejhe, abal, ngrusak moral, bkin pusing+mual+kejang coz romantis iang gag stabil, dll! Siapkan diri anda!*halakh?*

_***all in normal POV***_

**.xXIndonesia-Taiwan Jauh, Nii-chanXx.**

Musim semi.

Musim yang membawa kehangatan beserta keceriaan di dalamnya.

Salju-salju dari musim dingin telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Burung-burung mulai keluar dari sarangnya dan menari di langit bermandikan hangatnya cahaya matahari.

Binatang lain ikut terbangun dari tidur panjangnya di musim dingin dan berkeliaran kesana-kemari.

Dedaunan menjadi lebih hijau dan segar, begitu juga dengan bunga-bunga yang mulai bersemi dan mewarnai _Mother's Hill_ dengan indahnya.

Tidak ketinggalan _Harvest Goddess_ yang masih sibuk memilih _dress_ mana yang akan jadi _trend_ musim semi tahun ini.

Maaf, yang terakhir itu bercanda.

Ini adalah cerita tentang pasangan muda-mudi yang cintanya tengah bersemi dan sedang hangat-hangatnya di musim semi.

Hmm.. Mungkin?

**(/=8=)/UNYUUUUUUUUUU\(=8=\)**

Dingin.

Itulah yang dirasakan Claire sekarang. Walaupun cuaca di musim semi ini begitu hangat tapi bisa terlihat aura kemuraman yang dingin di sekitar Claire.

Kok bisa? Yah, itu karena dia merasa Gray tidak mencintainya walaupun mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang.

Loh, kok bisa? Yah, itu karena Gray jarang memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya pada Claire.

Terus, kok bisa? Yah, itu karena-

Eh, kalau narasi terus kapan ceritanya mulai?

_Back to story~_

"Haaaah.." Sudah kesekian kalinya Claire menghela nafas panjang hari ini, kalau dihitung dari pagi ini sudah delapan belas kali. Kalau dihitung dari kemarin sudah 52 kali. Kalau dihitung dari kemarin lusa sudah-

Maaf, author mulai ngelantur. Mari kita mulai ceritanya sekarang.

Saat ini Claire sedang termenung di dermaga, dia memandang batas horizon dengan tatapan kosong sambil sesekali memainkan air laut dengan kakinya. Dia terus melamun dan melamun sampai tidak terasa sudah berjam-jam dia di sana. Dia terus menerus memikirkan Gray. Memikirkan apakah Gray mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Gray. Segala pikiran berkecamuk di otak Claire. Bahkan dia sempat berpikir kalau Gray sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Segera dia tepiskan pikiran itu, karena dia tidak ingin menjadi lebih sedih. Kemudian dia terkenang ketika Gray tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya untuk menyatakan cinta.

_**-flashback on-**_

"_Cla-claire, ada yang ingin ku-kukatakan padamu.."_

"_Ya, Gray?" tanya Claire heran. Karena tidak biasanya Gray bertamu ke rumahnya._

"_Begini.. Sebenarnya.. Harusnya.."_

"_Yaaa?"_

"_Aaakh! Ini!" Gray memberikan sebuket mawar __pada Claire. Claire yang menerima buket malah terheran-heran dan mencoba menganalisa keadaan yang dialaminya sekarang. "A-aku mencintaimu, Claire!" lanjut Gray._

"_..." Pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba ini membuat Claire kaget. Sudah lama Claire memendam perasaan yang sama padanya. Tidak dia sangka kalau Gray merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tak terasa air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi pipi._

"_Claire.. Kenapa kamu menangis?"_

"_..." Claire masih terdiam. Dia terlalu kaget sekaligus senang sehingga dia tidak mampu berkata-kata untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Gray._

"_Jadi, kamu membenciku.. Baiklah, aku akan pergi.. Lupakan saja ungkapan perasaanku tadi.." ucap Gray dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Senyum penuh luka yang membuat hati Claire sakit karena telah membuat orang yang dicintainya sedih._

"_Sampai jumpa, maaf mengganggumu.." Gray melangkah menjauh dan meninggalkan Claire yang masih menangis._

_DUAAAAAAAAGH!_

_Mendadak buket yang sedari tadi dipegang Claire mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala Gray. Untung saja bukan ujung tangkainya yang mengenai kepala Gray, kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia harus menginap di klinik karena kepalanya 'rusak'._

"_Kenapa kamu pergi, Gray Bodoh? Aku belum menjawab perasaanmu!" teriak Claire penuh emosi. Tidak jelas ekspresi wajahnya sekarang, karena tadi dia menangis dan sekarang dia malah marah -atau lebih tepatnya ngamuk-._

"_Eh?" Gray pun berbalik ke arah Claire dengan tatapan penuh tanya._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu! Huweeeee!" Setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya Claire menangis sejadi-jadinya -lebih tepatnya meraung-raung- karena telah membuat Gray salah paham._

"_Eh? Serius?" tanya Gray tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Gray mendekati Claire dan memeluknya._

"_Seriuslah, Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" seru Claire, masih menangis dalam pelukan Gray. Dia memukul-mukul pelan dada Gray untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. _

"_Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Gray lagi, memastikan bahwa ini adalah kenyataan dan tidak akan hilang layaknya mimpi yang lenyap begitu terbangun dari tidur. Memastikan bahwa gadis dipelukannya memang sudah menjadi miliknya._

"_Jelas bukan mimpi, nih!" Claire mencubit kedua pipi Gray karena gemas dengan kelakuan kekasih barunya itu._

"_Aduh!"_

_**-flashback off-**_

Claire tertawa kecil mengingat kenangan yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya itu. Namun tawanya tidak bertahan lama karena dia kembali muram. Dia kembali pada pikirannya semula, apakah Gray masih mencintainya? Hubungan mereka selama pacaran memang baik-baik saja. Claire selalu ada untuk Gray, Gray juga selalu ada untuk Claire. Gray juga selalu memperlakukan Claire dengan lembut. Meskipun terkadang mereka bertengkar mulut karena selisih paham, mereka cepat berbaikan karena mereka tidak tahan berdiam lama-lama. Namun, hubungan mereka jauh dari kata **mesra**. Itulah yang dipikirkan Claire. Jarang sekali Gray menggandeng tangan Claire ketika mereka jalan bersama. Apalagi Gray belum pernah mencium Claire. Sekali lagi, GRAY BELUM PERNAH MENCIUM CLAIRE! Keterlaluan enggak sih? Pacar macam apa itu? PUTUS-

Ehm, maaf author jadi emosi sendiri.

Setidaknya, Claire ingin Gray memberinya bukti kalau Gray memang mencintainya. Pedih rasanya hati Claire ketika memikirkan Gray tidak membalas kasih sayang yang diberikannya.

**(/=8=)/UNYUUUUUUUUUU\(=8=\)**

Tak terasa bintang-bintang telah menampakkan diri mereka menghiasi gelapnya langit. Claire masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Tidak dapat dipastikan kapan dia akan pergi dari situ. Mungkin setelah luka hatinya berkurang? Tanpa Claire sadari, seseorang menghampirinya.

"Claire, aku mencarimu.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.."

**.xXIndonesia-Taiwan Jauh, Nii-chanXx.**

Selesaiiii~

Gimana ceritanya menurut readers?

Garing iaa? Saia taw kuq, abisnya waktu bikin sambil nyemil keripik kentang!

Loh, kuq rasanya uda perna ngucapin tuc iaa? Di mana iaa?

Oiaa, _back to the point!_

Gimana ceritanya?

Gajhe? Jelas!

Aneh? Banget!

Ngrusak moral? Pasti!

Sbenernya nic fic uda lamaaaaaaaaaa banged ngendon di lapie, idenya juga uda lama banged dikasi Owly..

Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Ngaco iaa? Ngasi kado cerita tapi orangnya suda taw jalan ceritanya kayag apa, ahahaha..

Yang penting kan niatnya! Bukan barang yang dikasi dan harganya!*Ngeles mode : On*

Daaaan, mungkin aja saia balik nulis tapi gag di fandom ini, abisnya lagi suka-suka-suka-banged-banged-banged-banged-banged ama pair KakaSaku!

Yup, bner! Fandom Naruto! Rencananya c maw bkin ficx, tapi iaa gitu dec.. Mood saia nulis naik-turun kayag lift rusag! Hehehe..

Sekali lagi, met ultah iaa Owly!

Bubyeeeee~

Btw, _mind to review?_

_**Edited : 18/09/10, sesuai saran Eri aka Pepodu, makasih iaa! Muach!*dtampar***  
_


End file.
